Spin the Bottle
by DoomIsTheName
Summary: Yugi's friends are throwing him a party and Kaiba has the misfortune to be invited. However the night reveals that Kaiba's feelings for the prideful spirit may run deeper then he initially thought. (Prideshipping)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** Yu-Gi-Oh and Characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi

AN:_ Another Prideshipping fic, this ones post Millenium World but before the Ceremonial Duel. Also I'm very inconsistent when it comes to using sub and dub names, so bear with me. This is the first of three chapters, so enjoy and please review! Critiscism is welcome!_

Kaiba stood alone in the corner of the upstairs living room at the Kame Game Shop, regarding the other guests with barely contained disdain. He had as little interest in this party as he held for the guests and he couldn't erase the scowl etched into his face while watching his brother dance with Rebecca Hopkins, the American Duel Monsters Champion.

The living room furniture had been cleared from the centre of the room to create a dance floor, which many of Yugi's friends were using. One such guest was the mongrel, Joey, who was swinging Mai Kujaku around him, both their faces glowing in each other's company. Beside them danced Yugi's main cheerleader, Anzu, who Kaiba had to privately admit was talented as she turned and weaved in time with the music, but disregarded just as easily. The two resident idiots were also there, Tristan and Otogi, and were dancing next to Serenity. Her face was inflamed with embarrassment from their awkward praise and attempts at grabbing her attention.

On the other side of the dance floor Ishizu, a picture of elegance and restraint, sat at a table watching the dancing guests with a small smile. Her brothers sat with her, the oldest brother (Rishid?) mirroring her simple contentment while the younger brother (Marik) was consumed in an animated conversation with the delicate- looking boy, Ryo Bakura.

Kaiba didn't want to be here.

He thought back to when he and his brother had received their invites. It had been a week ago; Kaiba had come home from a long day of business meetings and other corporate nonsense when Mokuba told him.

"Bro, I got an invite for a going away party at Yugi's next Friday! Can I go?"

He had been about to respond with a derogatory comment towards the little runt and his friends when Mokuba continued.

"There's also an invite for you!" Mokuba handed him a small piece of paper, before turning back to the videogame he was playing.

Kaiba had read the invitation with a derisive snort, believing without a doubt that this was an attempt by Yugi to persuade him in seeing the value of the 'friendship' he loved so much. Their experiences in Battle City had taught Kaiba that there was some value in friends but not enough for him to approach a party invite from the teen with enthusiasm. However he stopped when he noticed the invitation had been marked with quotations around Yugi's name and his curiosity was peaked. Was this a subtle way from Yugi's friends to indicate that the party wasn't for the short, kind-hearted weakling?

But for his stronger, more competent other side?

He had paused for a moment, staring over the note with a mixture of emotions before he tossed the piece of paper aside.

"Pfft, there is no way I'll be seen going to that runt's party. Sorry Mokuba, we're not going."

He had meant to put his foot down, but the younger Kaiba was adamant and as young as he is, Kaiba was not going to let him go to the party alone.

So here he was standing in the corner, wishing he had never had the misfortune of meeting all these people.

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

Kaiba's head snaps around to find the owner of the familiar deep voice and his eyes widen as he registers the slightly taller and more mature looking Yugi before him. The Yugi, whose party he would be willing to go to, if only to show him up – he tells himself.

He's holding two drinks in his hand and he offers one to the CEO, the brunette regards him stiffly before taking the drink out of politeness, and to quench the sudden unexplained dryness he feels in his throat.

"Hmph. Why are you surprised? You're the one who's always preaching about 'the value of friendship' and all that garbage," he says as he takes a sip from the drink. It's a kind of fruit punch, sweet but with an underlining tanginess.

"Well I guess I thought my speeches were falling on deaf ears," the King of Games chuckles softly.

After a pause Yugi adds, "Well I'm glad you came."

"Don't flatter yourself Muto; I came for Mokuba," Kaiba snorts, folding his arms over his chest.

Yugi smiles to himself before extending his hand towards the taller boy, "Care to-" but then mid gesture lowers it to brush invisible dust off his shirt, "Are you going to dance?" He asks synonymously changing the direction of his words with his hands.

"Do I look like I'm planning on dancing?" He sneers, but his cobalt eyes are transfixed on the hand that had just been raised to his. The movement had been quick and he barely recognised it, but had his rival just tried to ask him to _dance with him?_ He ignored the sudden lurch of excitement he felt in his stomach, chalking it up to the punch he was drinking.

"Well suit yourself and feel free to make yourself at home. Anzu said she's going to set out some snacks later but if you're hungry before then come find me," and just as quickly as he appeared he was gone weaving amidst his dancing friends.

Kaiba released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and scowled. How dare he just tease – no, annoy him with his presence and then leave so suddenly. They had barely exchanged pleasantries! Kaiba found himself resisting the urge to follow the spiky-haired boy onto the dance floor convincing himself that this was part of some game of Yugi's to undermine him.

The next half an hour, continued in a similar vein. Kaiba avoided mingling with the other guests, carrying his usual arrogant demeanour as he studied the people around him. However every now and then Yugi would appear and speak to him for only a few moments before being whisked away by another friend or rather suddenly having something to do. Each time it seemed as though Yugi was edging towards something, whether it was in slight gestures or on the particular emphasis on words, but he always pulled out just before it reached fruition.

Kaiba grew more and more frustrated with his rival and himself. He couldn't quite explain it but whenever Yugi joined him his pulse quickened and his stomach – dare he admit it –_fluttered!_ He tried to justify it as though they were in duel and these feelings were related to trying to figure out his strategy, yet each time Yugi went away he was burned by his absence and pushed further into a bad temper. He found himself moving deliberately to a position where Yugi would bump into him, or suddenly needing a drink when Yugi was by the punch bowl. This game – or whatever it was, was driving him to distraction so finally, he pulled away and sought Mokuba. Perhaps his little brother could distract him from the infuriating duellist.

Although it was only minutes, it seemed like hours before he found Mokuba in the kitchen with Anzu and Rebecca. The two girls were preparing food for the party while Mokuba sat on the opposite kitchen counter talking to the Duel Monsters champion with enthusiasm. It didn't take Seto long to recognise that his brother had a crush on the girl, and for some reason that revelation made him think of the boy in the other room. Quickly he suppressed thoughts of Yugi and greeted his brother.

"Hey little brother, are you having a good time?" he asked leaning on the bench beside him.

"Oh hey Seto, have you met Rebecca? This is Rebecca Hopkins, she's so smart! She's only twelve and she goes to college! She might even be smarter than you! Also she's the Duel Monsters Champion in America and-"

Rebecca looks up and smiles, "It's nice to meet you Mr Kaiba; I love your Duel Disk system. That… was your invention right?"

Kaiba returns her smile politely and nods, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, and yes I did personally develop the Duel Disk System. I thought it would really add to the whole duelling experience." He places a hand on his chest, taking a moment to admire his own ingenuity.

"Well, I think's its brilliant," Rebecca began to say before Anzu interrupted her tartly.

"Did you know he got the idea from Yugi?"

Kaiba froze in a mixture of annoyance and confusion, the idea from Yugi? No he hadn't surely, it had been an invention that came to him from his own genius, hadn't it?

Lifting a tray out of the oven Anzu continued to say, "He got it after one of their first duels, back when we didn't know about 'Atem', something about a 'penalty game'. I didn't really understand things then."

Ah, now Kaiba remembered, he had almost removed those days from his memory. The time before Yugi had shattered his conscious and he'd been forced to rebuild it from fragments. He hadn't been completely himself then, well he had but his more… _ambitious _personality attributes had been warped by his tyrannical foster father, Gozuburo Kaiba, to turn him into the same cold hearted man he was. Kaiba did not like to think on those days, days when he had been cruel to his dear brother and willing to use his power for murder and cruelty beyond simple worldwide humiliation. So much so he had forgotten Yugi's minor contribution, with his obscure 'shadow game' punishment that had inspired Kaiba's prototype virtual duelling system. However instead of acknowledging this, Kaiba (a man who held tight to his pride) said:

"The Duel Disk system was my own invention, with no contribution by Yugi what so ever." Tilting his head up arrogantly, he looked at her infuriated reaction from the corners of his eyes.

"Why! You know that's- You- Urgh!" she threw up her hands in frustration, "I'm going to set these out on the table, Rebecca can you watch the rest of the food while you're in here?"

"Sure thing Anzu," Rebecca replied looking between the two older teens in the room nervously.

Anzu left glaring at Kaiba with more heat then he'd normally expect from her. Indifferent though, Kaiba brushed her fury aside.

Another half an hour passed at a fluctuating rate, the time passing more quickly while he talked with Rebecca about Duel Monsters and duelling in general. Kaiba was actually impressed with the young girl's intellect and wit, yet whenever he became engrossed with the discussion he couldn't shake the feeling that Mokuba's eyes were burning through his skin. After several long glares, Kaiba decided to finally take the hint and leave Rebecca and his brother to their own devises.

Exiting the kitchen, Kaiba was surprised to find the living room completely devoid of Yugi's friends. Looking around he scowled at the self-conscious feeling worming itself into his heart. He hated thinking that Yugi and his friends actions, even as simple as leaving the main party room, could affect him in anyway. Telling himself he had not care for the group of imbecile's whereabouts, and honestly he didn't.

Yugi on the other hand…

No. He didn't care much for where he was either. No part of him felt jaded that the spiky-haired teen hadn't invited him to where ever everyone else was. Kaiba didn't need friends and it wasn't like he had wanted to be here anyway so he shouldn't care at all that everyone was gone.

Distracted by his turbulent thoughts, Kaiba didn't notice Ishizu ascend the stairs from the lower floor of the Games Shop into the living room. Nor did he notice her watching him pace about the room with her usual knowledgeable smile.

Finally, only when she brushed past him to the punch bowl, did he realise her presence though he only acknowledged her with a huff. He was too proud to ask her where she, and possibly the others, had been, choosing to regard her coolly instead.

Taking a polystyrene cup, she refilled her drink in silence. Sipping as she turned around to face Kaiba with that same serene smile, her eyes a light with contentment.

"The Pharaoh was wondering if you had changed your mind and decided to join us," she said after a slight pause.

"Hmph. Did he say that?" Kaiba asked in a dismissive tone, but his ears were peaked to her answer.

Looking away slightly, she replied, "Not exactly, but I sensed that was his desire."

Snorting again, Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Ah, let me guess with your 'magical' necklace that has the power to 'see the future'. Don't kid yourself."

Ishizu lifted her hand to touch her bare neck absentmindedly, while she thought to herself. He regarded her coolly but inwards he chided himself for forgetting she had given Yugi the Egyptian artefact after the tournament.

Ishizu was dressed differently from those months ago, her clothes not quite as antique as they had been during the semi-finals but still as simple and conservative as when he first met her. Her moss green shirt was high-necked and long sleeved. It was made from the same linen material as most of her clothes, while her skirt was long, skimming against the floor. Her jewellery was modest tonight, as she only wore the gold bands along the locks of her hair.

"You of all people know, I discarded the Millennium Necklace's abilities the moment you beat me in our duel at Battle City," he smiled smugly to himself as she said so, "However even if I did still possess the Necklace, I wouldn't need it to know what my Pharaoh wants. I am his servant, same as you were in your shared past."

Kaiba rolled his eyes once more, not bothering to vocalise a response to her ludicrous statement.

"But that is unimportant, will you change your mind or not?"

"Well I would, if I had ever made my mind up in the first place," Kaiba snapped, furiously wondering why she had assumed otherwise.

Taken aback only slightly, Ishizu maintained her calm expression, "What do you mean? Anzu said you told her you would prefer to stay with Mokuba_, _though she implied you didn't say it as kindly."

What's that girls problem_, _Kaiba thought while gritting his teeth, "What are you losers even doing down there?" he asked after a moment.

Ishizu smiled more keenly, "We're playing some games."

Games, of course! His rival must want him to join in so he had a real challenge, unlike the pathetic groupies Yugi called friends who hadn't even a scrap of potential in them. Yes, Kaiba found himself already thinking of his assured victory. He would leave Yugi devastated when he defeated him at whatever games they played, humiliate him in front of his friends and prove to Yugi that he was truly his equal- No, what was he thinking? He surpassed him.

Ishizu seemed to have decided that he had made his mind, since she moved passed him towards the stairs. Startling out of his victory fantasies, he followed her down the stairs into a cleared space in the Game shop.

All of the party guests were sitting in a circle around a single glass bottle. Ishizu joined the circle beside her younger brother who was looking vexed while exclaiming rather angrily.

"I don't care if that's the rules! Rishid is practically my brother! There's no way I'm going to make out with him!" the larger Egyptian man who was sitting next to the blonde boy nodded in assent.

Sitting next to Ishizu, Kaiba focused on the conversation surrounding him but not before realising from where he sat Yugi was directly in front of him. Catching that Yugi was watching him, he gave him an irritated look. The spiky-haired boy simply smiled and looked away to listen to the debate.

"Well, I had to kiss Tristan-" "Hey!" "No offense, so you have to kiss Rishid," Anzu was saying in a matter of fact tone.

Marik shook his head and folded his arms, "I refuse."

"Marik, that is the rule of the game," Ishizu said touching his thigh lightly and giving him a disapproving look at his behaviour.

"What? I'm not doing it; it would be like kissing you Ishizu. It's gross!" Marik stuck his tongue out to reinforce his point.

"How about you just give him peck on the cheek," Ryo, who was sitting on Kaiba's other side, suggested in a quiet voice.

Rishid looked at Marik, nonplussed, while the blonde mulled over Ryo's words. "I suppose that wouldn't be too bad," he conceded, "Rishid?"

"I would be fine with that Mast- Marik," he replied, "Is that alright with you Anzu?"

"Yeah, as long as I get to do the same if I spin Tristan again-" "Hey!" 'I'm just kidding!"

Kaiba sighed; he should have had the foresight to know what kind of games would be played at this kind of party. This wasn't a game he could win; it wasn't even a game he could keep his pride in! Not to mention sitting beside Rishid was Mai then Joey. What if the mutt spun the bottle and it landed on him. If he refused, which he would, that was closest thing that counted to losing and although he wasn't to upset about losing if the alternative was kissing Joey, he didn't want to lose to that mongrel of all people. Nor did he want to lose in front of Yugi.

Cursing inwards, Kaiba pushed these thoughts aside to pay attention to the juvenile game once more. Mai was spinning now, smiling at Joey while she did so. The bottle spun for a little bit before Joey stopped it with his foot.

"Whoops, looks like the bottle was intercepted. Oh, it's pointing at me," he said loudly.

"No it isn't Joey, it's pointing at Ryo," Anzu said slyly.

Leaping up from his slouched position Joey looked at where the bottle was. He pouted when he realised he had been tricked and threw Anzu a furious look. The girls giggled before the older women cupped Joey's face in her hands and lowered his lips to her.

Kaiba looked away while the amateur duellist enjoyed his kiss quite plainly, trying his hardest not to gag… again.

Anzu turned to Yugi, "I think we all know what's going to happen if Joey spins."

"Hey I'm not complaining," Mai laughed before kissing the blonde some more, who was now laying over her on the floor.

"Maybe we should just skip to your turn?" Anzu suggested to Yugi shyly.

Joey sat up, "Ha! Knowing Yugi's luck he'll be able to spin whoever he wants."

"Yeah and without cheating," Mai said while poking him in the chest.

"I thought you said you weren't complaining," he grinned down at her as she kissed his cheek.

Anzu was looking away, smiling faintly to herself as she toyed with the ends of her short hair; she was clearly hoping the bottle would stop at her. Yet when Kaiba looked up Yugi wasn't looking at her, as you would expect, but at him.

No, Kaiba must be going crazy; there was no way Yugi's eyes had softened when they met Kaiba's. Why would they? Why did it matter? Kaiba scowled to himself again, what games was the infuriating duellist playing? Whatever game it was Kaiba assured himself he would win and beat the blasted boy once and for all.

The spiky-haired boy took a moment to study the bottle. Kaiba thought he saw his gaze flicker back to him several times before he reached out and placed his hand over the glass. The guests were watching in anticipation, some clenching their fists, others biting their lips. Joey, Mai and Tristan were all watching Anzu, eyes switching between the bottle, the girl and the duellist.

Yugi spun the bottle.

As much as Kaiba hated cliché's and overused phrases it did seem as though time slowed down as the bottle spun. Every sense in his body was dulled besides vision. If anyone made a sound he did not hear it, his body was numb and his mouth was dry.

After an eternity of spinning around and around, the bottle's neck passing over every individual a dozen times, it stopped.

"Aw tough luck Yugs."

"Does anyone have gum? We might need some after this."

Kaiba stared down the neck of the bottle at his rival. Well fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** Yu-Gi-Oh and Characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi

AN: _Okay so here's chapter 2, the shortest chapter of my fic, please enjoy and review! _

Everyone stared at the bottle in the centre of their circle, mouths agape.

Anzu cleared her throat awkwardly before saying weakly, "I think we can all agree that was a bad spin, Yugi deserves a retry."

Kaiba glared at the box-haired girl. Although he in no way, NO WAY AT ALL, was pleased with the spin's outcome he still didn't appreciate being called a _'bad spin'_. If anything Yugi should be pleased he'd spun Kaiba. He was intelligent, successful, an excellent strategist and not to mention quite attractive (if he did say so himself).

Yugi had yet to respond. He was still staring at the bottle with pursed lips while the others around him argued.

"That's not fair!" Marik said, "I had to kiss Rishid and he's practically my brother!"

"Oh, you barely had to kiss him," Anzu snorted turning her head and folding her arms across her chest.

"If you wanna re-spin Yugs, that's totally fine with me," the mutt told him.

Kaiba found himself clenching his fist and once more lamenting showing up to this stupid party. Why was it he could handle business conventions well and yet not be able to sit through one _normal _teenage activity without wanting to shoot everyone in the room? Oh yeah that's right, because he's better than most normal teenagers.

Yugi's friends were still arguing amongst themselves when Kaiba looked up and met Yugi's stare for what seemed the hundredth time that night. The spiky-haired boy gave him one his private 'Kaiba I _think_ I know what you're thinking' smiles before interrupting the group coolly.

"It's fine; it's just part of the game, right Kaiba?" he wore a smirk that he could have stolen straight from Kaiba's face.

For his part Kaiba gripped the material of his pants tighter and looked down into his lap. Damn Yugi and damn his friends! How in the history of Duel Monsters was he supposed to get out of this jam?

Refuse to take part in the game and he'd be the guy who 'quit', take part in the game and he'd have to kiss Yugi's soft, _pert_ lips.

_What._ He mentally shook himself.

Nothing was going to make this situation better he decided so lifting his head once more he grinned cockily, "I'll always meet your challenge Yugi, no matter the game."

The two sat up and moved closer to centre. They both looked over each other, as they had often done before a duel. However unlike those times when Kaiba had felt collected and confident facing his rival he now felt sweat trickle down his neck and his palms go sweaty. If Yugi was apprehensive he did not give any of it away in his cool stare. Kaiba could swear he saw the boy's mouth twitch, which reminded him of his lips and then of how those lips were going to touch his lips and that they, the two greatest Duel Monsters rivals in the world, were going to kiss.

"I can't believe this is happening," Anzu said as though reading his thoughts.

"I can't watch," the mutt said, covering his face with his hands.

'Tell me when it's over," someone said, Kaiba wasn't really paying much attention anymore.

His attention was solely on the duellist leaning towards him.

Yugi was naturally smaller than Kaiba, but Kaiba was sitting slouched and cross-legged while Yugi was on his knees making him taller. Kaiba's head was tilted back and for the first time ever he was looking up at Yugi. He didn't really like it, but he wasn't going to bother sitting up either. Yugi was still lowering down to kiss him; he probably should lean forward too or something but he found he couldn't. So he just sat still until their lips touched.

It was pretty underwhelming when they did.

Until he opened his mouth to say so.

Yugi's tongue was in his mouth quicker than Pegasus' toon monsters dodging an attack and all of Kaiba's senses were assaulted by pure feeling. He was overcome by the way Yugi's tongue stroked, tickled and teased his own, how he kissed both roughly and gently at the same time. How nothing but everything Yugi was doing seemed to make perfect sense and for a short time all of Kaiba's will was dominated by the Spirit of the Puzzle. It was immediately obvious that Kaiba had never been kissed before, and his attempt to return the kiss was sloppy. As he got a hold of his senses he sat back into the kiss his calculative mind assessing what Yugi did to make him feel so much.

Kaiba was a boy genius so it didn't take him long to figure out and soon it was Yugi's tongue and mouth being dominated. He pushed upwards so that he was above Yugi, sending a clear message that he was now in control. From the other boy's willingness to crane his neck to meet his lips and pleased hum, Kaiba realised that the other had wanted exactly that. A pool of heat filled Kaiba's stomach as he discerned this, only serving to intensify his kiss.

He devoured Yugi's mouth with a hunger he'd never known grabbing a fistful of wild, spiky hair and pulling him as closer. Yugi grasped his shirt as he did and every time he felt Yugi's fingers brush his chest through the fabric, it burnt in a pleasant away. Mouth was on mouth, tongue was on tongue and for a brief time they were unified.

Then they pulled away to breathe and it was over, all in a few seconds.

They gazed at each other, one with numbness and the other with warmth. Kaiba couldn't comprehend what had just occurred but looking into those tender purple eyes he felt his own sense of affection swell. He'd always wanted to subjugate his rival and in way he had when he'd taken control, and it had felt great, but more so because Yugi had surrendered. He felt like he'd emerged from a battle, or better yet a duel; a duel that he had won. It was pure bliss.

But any feelings of rapture Kaiba had were soon crushed by an awkward cough.

It was like a switch clicked and Kaiba's brain began to register everything in the room that wasn't Yugi, whereas before it had stubbornly refused. Joey still had an arm around Mai who were both staring open mouthed. Anzu's lips were pinched tightly, her blue eyes on the verge of tears while Tristian and Otogi had the same shocked expression of the former pair. Serenity was blushing, for she was still young, and Marik, Rishid and Bakura had not responded at all for Marik and Rishid didn't know the rivals well enough to be bemused and Bakura was too polite to show any response.

It was Ishizu however who made Kaiba lose all his bearings because she was simply wearing her knowing smile as though she'd predicted _this_ would occur.

He couldn't stand it.

"I need to get a drink," Kaiba said curtly, almost biting his tongue off before he added, _'to wash that vile taste out of my mouth'. _He wanted to be petty but anyone with brains could see he'd enjoyed that kiss and to say otherwise would just invite criticism.

The tall boy practically fled the room to stride upstairs. His face flushed with embarrassment, and his chest feeling hollow. He felt weak, like the slightest touch could shatter him, and so he felt angry. In his mind he heard them exclaiming in shock, asking Yugi what had possessed him to kiss Kaiba, of all people! He asked himself why he had kissed back.

He stormed into the kitchen and found it empty. He barged into several other rooms before finding Mokuba and his companion in what must be Yugi's room by the childish quality. How someone as strong and capable as the Spirit shared a room with the naïve boy was a mystery, then again how the two shared a body was mystery enough.

Rebecca was showing her deck to Mokuba, whose eyes were still watching her adoringly. Had he looked at Yugi like that? God, he hoped not, he couldn't see himself, even after what transpired between them, simpering at Yugi like some love struck school girl.

Because he did not love Yugi, and that kiss had meant nothing and now him and Mokuba were going to go home and forget about this whole stupid night. And of Ishizu's stupid smile.

"Mokuba grab your things and meet me outside, we're going home."

"What? No!" Mokuba stood up and brushed his jeans with his hands, his expression was a mixture of upset, defiant and pleading. "The party isn't even over yet. There's still a couple hours and Rebecca was going to ask if I could borrow some of Yugi's spare cards so we could duel-"

Kaiba turned his gaze to the blonde girl who was looking away awkwardly, "Perhaps we could reschedule a duel for another time at our mansion. Then my brother could use a deck of his own creation." It was a logical argument she would have to agree.

Before she could answer though Mokuba grabbed his arm, "Please could we stay a little longer? I don't have school tomorrow, I just want to duel her once. Please."

His round grey eyes were pleading and Kaiba was torn. He didn't want to be here. He had never wanted to be here, he'd only come for Mokuba's sake. But now they had overstayed their welcome and it was time to leave.

His eyes hardened and he turned away, knowing a second more would crumble his resolve. "We're leaving and that's final, meet me outside-"

"Stay where you are Mokuba."

Kaiba's attention snapped to the doorway where his rival stood. He was leaning against the doorframe, a picture of the dramatic with his school jacket thrown over his shoulder like a cape. The Millennium Puzzle swang from its chain against his chest and at that moment, Kaiba could have throttled the boy with it just for daring to order _his brother _around.

"Pardon me?" Kaiba's blue eyes simmered with rage not yet unleashed.

"The party is not over and even so Mokuba can stay as long as he likes," he tilted his head back, daring the brunette to defy his will.

Kaiba bristled. Who did this impudent boy think he was ordering the Kaiba family around? Then spending the whole party practically ignoring him, and then kissing him, so, so, _passionately!_

"Mokuba, go downstairs now." The rage was there, punctuated in every word.

Yugi stared at him impassively while Kaiba glared back with enough heat to melt steel. Mokuba looked between them uncertainly knotting his brows, "Maybe I should-"

"Rebecca take Mokuba out to the living room, I need to talk to Kaiba alone," Yugi's deep voice rumbled.

Mokuba glanced between them again until Rebecca took his hand gently and led him across the room. Yugi moved aside from the door so they could get past without taking his eyes off Kaiba's. One last anxious look and Mokuba was gone, the door softly clicking closed behind him.

He stood face to face to his rival, a metre a part. The distance between them had never felt so great.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** Yu-Gi-Oh and Characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi

AN: _It's finally here almost a year since it was updated! So sorry for the wait, hope this is a satisfactory conclusion for y'all :)_

"Do not run from this, Kaiba."

His words cut across the room like a blow to the stomach, causing Kaiba to scowl.

"What kind of coward do you presume me to be, Mutou? I don't run from _anything._"

"Is that so? For last I saw, you left our duel quite quickly when it ended," his arms were crossed and he was leaning back nonchalantly. Kaiba was mirroring him with crossed arms but his stance was tense, his eyes burning with fury. How dare Yugi compare his actions to that of a craven?

"'_Left'_ being the key difference," he says through gritted teeth. Outwardly he was calm; portraying his usual air of indifference, but inside he was surging with all kinds of emotions. Most of them familiar, such as anger and aggression but a few news ones that he didn't want to think about right now.

"And that difference is," Yugi's looked at him with his usual challenging gaze, and as usual Kaiba couldn't resist rising to meet his game.

"When I leave," he said emphasising each word, "I have every intention of returning. Stronger and better than ever."

Yugi's eyes clouded, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. He stepped forward until there was only a hands-width between them, his deep voice barely over a whisper, "Was that your intention then Kaiba? To return 'stronger and better than ever."

A hot flush spreads across Kaiba's cheeks as he caught the innuendo too late to turn back. Quickly controlling his breathing Kaiba resumes an impassive expression, studying his opponent guardedly. It was clear now, looking over him, that Yugi was gazing at him with desire. Begrudgingly Kaiba admitted it should have been obvious from all the groping and making out in the store but recognising it as more than a spur-of-the-moment thing helped renew his confidence in his next move.

Tilting his head slightly to the right, Kaiba grinned cockily, "Only _if_ you defeated me, and from where I stand, that was clearly my victory."

Kaiba delighted in the blush that appeared on his rival's cheeks as he scrunched up his nose in irritation, "Your victory? I was under the impression spin the bottle had no winners."

"Every game has a winner Muto, or else there'd be no point playing," Kaiba stated in a matter-of-fact tone and frowned at how the spiky-haired boy chuckled at his words. Ignoring the boy's foolishness he went on, "In most games you win by ending on top and if you recall," he closed the space between them so they were only inches apart, "_I was on top_."

Yugi actually shuddered in response, causing a pleasurable stirring in Kaiba's chest. Their torsos were so close they were almost flushed against each other and the little space between them seemed to be radiating heat.

"Well I'll make sure we're more or less even next time then," Yugi breathed.

Suddenly Kaiba was overcome with the urge to capture those lips again and drive Yugi into the wall behind him. To hold him against the wall and devour his mouth until their lips were numb, to press against his lithe body until every divot and arc was imprinted in his conscious. This mad desire was so sudden and so overwhelming that Kaiba knew that it could not just be random, but he was not prepared yet to fully identify it for what it was.

Yugi fell against his chest unexpectedly, causing Kaiba to lurch in surprise but he steadied himself before they ended up crashing to the ground. Cursing he grabbed Yugi's shoulder intending to tilt his head back to see what had struck the smaller boy when arms wrapping around his back signalled to Kaiba the 'fall' was on purpose.

"What are you-" he was interrupted midway by Yugi standing on his toes to press his lips against the much taller boy's mouth.

At first Kaiba was completely rigid before hesitantly melting into the chaste kiss. When Yugi had begun leaning upwards to kiss him he'd moved his arms off his shoulders in surprise but he now wrapped them tightly around Yugi's waist, kissing him all the while.

They stood like that for several seconds before Yugi pulled away resting on the flats of his feet and pursing his lips together absentmindedly.

Looking at Kaiba apologetically he said, "Sorry, it seemed like you were too busy thinking of kissing me to actually do it." Despite the apologetic look there was a hint of a teasing smile on his face that caused Kaiba to scowl.

"You had no way of knowing what I was thinking about to accuse me of such," he growled airily.

"So you were blushing thinking about Duel Monsters perhaps?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

In response Kaiba blushed again, prompting Yugi to move forward and press against his chest again grinning wickedly. This time Kaiba surprised Yugi by moving down to claim his lips and pulled him into a much more heated kiss than the latters. After the initial surprise wore off Yugi more than happily returned the kiss, twisting the fabric of Kaiba's black shirt in his hands and smiling against Kaiba's assaulting lips.

"Hey Yugi, are you in there?" Anzu called out distinctly behind the sound of several knocks against the door, giving the two boys ample warning to pull apart before she entered the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

For several seconds she just stared at the two boys who although disentangled from each other still stood only inches apart. Yugi was looking at her over his shoulder, allowing Kaiba to move closer while he wasn't looking, to stand over him possessively.

Her gaze flickered between them and if Kaiba was anyone else, he may have felt a pang of sympathy from the heartbroken look that passed through her eyes. Instead it just filled him with immense pleasure, seeing she recognised that Yugi was _his_ now. _Hmph, he really needed to sort out his emotions regarding his rival. _

Clearing her throat, Anzu looked to her right avoiding eye contact with them and spoke in a tight voice, "Everyone was wondering where you were. Marik refused to kiss AGAINso the game ended, and we were just deciding… Well, we were waiting for you to join us before we started a new game."

"Oh. Well we won't be long. I just need to finish '_talking_' to Kaiba," Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the way his rival's voice caught on the word 'talking'. Peering over slightly he smirked again at the deep shade of red Yugi's face had adorned.

Anzu's eyebrows were creased, her face clearly showing hurt, "But-" she paused to breath in deeply and wrap her arms over her chest before continuing, "Just don't take long okay, everyone's here to spend time with you before- well, _you know_."

"Sure, Anzu. I'll be out as soon as I can," she nodded and began to turn around when Yugi called, "Thanks again for all of this Anzu, you're, well, you're a great friend." The usually confident duellist sounded awkward but his words seemed to remove some of the hurt from the cheerleader's eyes as she smiled back at him.

"Don't mention it Yu- Atem. Just don't take too long, you don't have all the time in the world," she turned and began to leave, hesitating at the door to glance over her shoulder one last time before slipping away, clicking the door shut behind her.

Sighing in exasperation Kaiba snorted, "I thought she'd never leave."

"Don't be so callous, Kaiba! I just hurt her feelings profoundly, after everything she's done for me!"

Kaiba chuckled at his rival's self-righteous declaration before saying with a dismissive shrug, "So what? The pious little girl has been rude to me all night. I don't feel sorry for her at all," he was going to say 'little bitch' but he figured the harsher terminology may be enough to provoke an actual violent reaction from the usually pacifistic boy, and Kaiba was not in the mood to roll the shorter boy over his hip and onto the ground.

Instead of the annoyed reaction he expected, Yugi bit his lip and looked away uncertainly before saying, "That's probably my fault, actually."

Kaiba stepped back and raised an eyebrow at Yugi, who shrugged helplessly, "She didn't understand why I was so insistent that you were invited to the party. Or she understood _too_ much and… Well I think it's self-explanatory."

Kaiba didn't lower his sceptical eyebrow until Yugi sighed heavily.

"She's jealous."

"That isn't exactly rocket science 'Atem'," he called the name Anzu referred to him as with derision, smirking down at his rival again. He hadn't noticed how Yugi flinched as Kaiba said it, nor that he had inched away during their conversation.

"But enough of that, I'd rather go back to what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted…" moving forward smoothly, a wide grin spread across his face, Kaiba prepared to envelop him in another embrace, when suddenly Yugi pulled away.

"No, we shouldn't do this Kaiba."

Kaiba froze, every muscle in his body rigid with tension. He didn't let any hurt or confusion show on his face, forming a blank mask, allowing irritation and anger to feed into his expression. Yet it was there at the seams and knowing that just infuriated him more, because he shouldn't be so torn up by this boy but he is and knows he is.

"_What?_" It's all he can muster, anything longer than that and he'll probably start yelling, then everyone would hear him and he would just wind up humiliating himself.

_Is this your game Yugi?_ He wondered, _well played_.

Despite his words though, Yugi looks stricken and regretful, and Kaiba knew the boy too well to accept he would sink down to such levels.

"Kaiba I don't mean to hurt- offend you, it's just… on the invite, do you remember why Anzu threw this party for me?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Some kind of 'going away' party? What's your point?"

Yugi stared at him for several seconds, "My point _is_, this can't continue beyond tonight."

"And you presume it would?" he spoke in a haughty tone but he was genuinely curious as to what he wanted from this momentary lapse of judgement.

Yugi wrung his hands anxiously, striding passed Kaiba to the desk behind him. It was odd seeing him so nervous, the only other times he had been, were when he thought his opponent was going to defeat him. Then it was always brief, as Yugi always figured out a strategy to win in the end, but now it was discomforting seeing him so worked up, to say the least.

When he spoke at last, it was uncertain, "I- No of course not, I mean. This is just a little fun at a party, right?"

"Is it?" He didn't turn around to face him, he couldn't.

It felt like his whole body had shutdown waiting for Yugi to reply. Feeling like an eternity had passed before Yugi breathed.

"No."

A shiver ran all along Kaiba's shoulders at that one breathy word, and he could have collapsed from all the tension leaving his body.

"What is it then?" Kaiba asked still refusing to face his rival, still unable to, because he can no longer hide how much he wanted to- _needed to_ know on his face, yet he still didn't want his rival to see how much he affected him in this way.

He flinched when he felt a body press against his back and arms wrap around his waist, "It's the one thing I've wanted to be selfish about."

Kaiba furrowed his brow putting one arm over Yugi's, "How long?" He asked simply, still incapable of long sentences.

Yugi's face is pressed just below his shoulder blades and his voice is slightly muffled when he begins talking, "A while now I suppose, but it's been gradual. When we first met we were both completely different people. I was not… myself. And you were twisted with such anger… but that changed after… After I shattered your soul," his voice caught in his throat at that but he continued, "I already had such respect and admiration for you as a duellist but seeing your dedication to your brother in Duellist Kingdom, and then duelling with you in Battle City…" Kaiba unconsciously squeezed his arm as he talked, "I began to admire you more, for the person you are Kaiba.

"It was after Battle City when we went our separate ways that I realised how strongly I felt for you."

"'_Absence makes the heart grow stronger'_," Kaiba quoted with a wrinkled nose, this was corny enough without damn clichés.

Yugi chuckled, his chest shaking against Kaiba's back, "Indeed. Though I never thought I would act on these feelings, or that they would be requited in anyway.

After a lull Yugi asked, "So how about you?"

Obviously Kaiba couldn't deny having feelings for Yugi anymore. It would hardly be convincing to say he was only interested in the physical aspects when he was allowing the other boy to hold him so, and was absentmindedly stroking one of his arms. No, Kaiba found himself thinking, this was far deeper than that and honestly he'd been aware of that for a while. He just hadn't been prepared to think about it and he still wasn't prepared to explain himself to Yugi.

How did one explain months of his only purpose in life being to exact revenge upon the person who had defeated him? Months of obsessing over when they'd next duel, so he could put him in his place? Months of wanting nothing more than to be in his presence again, to truly know the only man who could be compared to him as an equal?

Then the agony but also the relief that came with having his very soul being torn apart so he could reforge himself as the man _he_ wanted to be, not the man Gozuburo had wanted him to be. Waking up months after Death-T with his first thought being of Yugi, and knowing that the raw hate inside him had wilted but the obsession hadn't. Thoughts of saving his brother always coming first but Yugi… he'd been a very close second.

Meeting Yugi's cold, determined gaze when his ultimatum had been made. Attack and kill me or surrender and lose. He remembered being struck with both fear and awe, with an insane amount of admiration for his rival when he declared the attack. The shame of losing and the thrill of seeing the extent Yugi would go to win, filling his heart as he prepared to embrace death, mixed with the sudden relief and oddly disappointment when the other Yugi rescinded the order.

His obsession had only deepened in Battle City, with the chance of a proper rematch between them. And although he had lost in the end; when he gave Yugi his card, Devil's Sanctuary, the trust Yugi had shown to him by not even looking at the card… It had been an indescribable feeling. Nothing compared to the moment 'their souls had crossed' as Yugi had put it. Nothing could ever compare to that. Nothing except maybe when they kissed.

There was just too much to explain and Kaiba had neither the patience nor the sentimentality to, so he answered simply instead.

"A while."

Yugi nodded against his back before pulling away reluctantly. Kaiba turned around and intent blue eyes met uncertain purple as Yugi looked properly helpless for the first time.

"I want this Kaiba, I do. But I can't. This isn't my own body and-"

"And what? Speak plainly Yugi because this is growing wearisome," Kaiba snapped, "Also calling me Kaiba seems a little formal now, don't you think?"

The shorter boy looked shaken and nodded. Prior to all this, Kaiba would have been delighted by how he was calling the shots, but under the circumstances if just left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Yes, Seto, it does," he said the name like he was eating something new and didn't know how to wrap his tongue around it. However his eyes softened as he spoke and the corners of his mouth seemed to pull upwards slightly.

Sitting down on the small single bed beside them, he gestured for Kaiba to do the same. When they were both comfortable he began to speak.

Kaiba listened intently, refraining from speaking aloud any sceptical comments while Yugi recounted his memories from his past life. He couldn't disguise his scowl though when Yugi brought up the 'Priest Set' who had a 'remarkable' likeness to himself, nor his grin when Yugi described how this priest had defeated Yugi in the end, even if it were amicable.

His mood grew darker though as Yugi drew to the close of his story, the mention of Ishizu's involvement doing nothing to quieten his temper.

"… And now Ishizu says I must face the real Yugi in a ceremonial duel, and when- _if _I lose, my soul will pass onto the afterlife where it should have a long time ago," he was silent for a moment, his eyes tinted with an unfamiliar sadness that made Kaiba's chest feel tight.

"And what makes you think, you'll lose against that runt?" Kaiba hissed, not missing the quick word change Yugi attempted, "And why him of all people? You said in your 'past life' it was this Priest Set, who Ishizu is constantly going on about being my 'previous incarnation', who was your final challenger. Do you think I'm not worthy enough to do it in this lifetime?" he glared fiercely at the other boy whose eyes had widened considerably.

"I- No of course not, Seto, you will always be my greatest rival!" he exclaimed, taken aback.

"Then what? What makes Yugi a worthier final opponent than me?" Kaiba was aware how petty he was being, but in all honestly he didn't really give a damn. This conversation was a lot more familiar to him then the 'please don't die, I don't know what I'd do without you' conversation they'd been inevitably heading towards.

"It is not that he is worthier as a final opponent Seto, it's that he has earned the right to duel me. Yugi has become stronger in the last couple of months, but he doesn't truly see how strong he is without me. He deserves the chance to see his potential, or he will feel like he will forever be in my shadow. Unlike you, who always strives to be stronger no matter what, Yugi needs this push. I owe it to him."

Kaiba stubbornly 'hmphed' but inside he was somewhat placated, however the anger he felt still needed to be fed so he repeated, "Fine then, but you still haven't answered my question. What makes you think he'll win against you?" _If I couldn't?_

Yugi was silent hiding behind blonde bangs.

"Because deep down I know it's my time. There's no purpose for me in this world anymore. My greatest foe is vanquished; an evil peril has been stopped. It's time for my soul to pass on, it's long overdue anyway."

"Don't you dare say that to me ever," Kaiba growled voice dangerously low, "You hear me Yugi? Where do you get these stupid notions? Did Ishizu put this fatalistic idea in your head?" If she did, Kaiba would certainly have a word with her about it.

"In part yes, but can't you try to understand my feelings Seto? I know you're sceptical but I truly feel like it's my time to pass on."

Kaiba stood up to tower over Yugi, his fists clenched at his sides and his teeth gritted together, "You ask me to understand your 'feelings' Yugi but how can I when you're behaving so illogically. You do one thing and say the other and expect me to understand your intentions. If you're so convinced you're going to die, _why kiss me?_ I know your hearts too weak to act cruelly, and you've already expressed your affections run deeper than mere fancy. So tell me Yugi, why must I try to understand _your _feelings when I don't think you understand them yourself?"

Kaiba received a small measure of delight from his rival's stunned expression, especially when he looked away embarrassed, "P-Perhaps you're right, I'm behaving selfishly-"

"Of course I'm right, I've been making a habit of it my whole life," Kaiba quipped haughtily.

Yugi chuckled, the merry sound relieving a weight off Kaiba's shoulder he hadn't been aware was there, before saying sheepishly, "I wasn't thinking clearly during that game. I acted on impulse as I did again in here. I can't take it back-"

"And I wouldn't ask you to."

"Seto…"

"No, listen to me Yugi! I won't have you lie down and accept this defeat! Back in the Battle City semi-finals, against the odds given to me, against my so called 'pre-determined' fate you told me you saw a future where we duelled in Battle City. You wouldn't accept a reality where we didn't duel and now I won't accept one where you don't emerge Ishizu's hogwash duel, victorious!" _one where I__ll__ lose you_, "You asked me to surpass fate and now I ask the same from you and I won't accept any other answer."

He stared down at his rival with furious eyes, mouth tight with struggling emotions. Yugi was staring back with widened eyes; mouth parted slightly in what could only be described as awe. Suddenly he shook himself and breathed in deeply seeming to gain strength in the simple act and met Kaiba's gaze with renewed confidence.

"You're right again, Seto," before Kaiba could interject with another 'well, obviously' he continued, "I have asked a lot from you in the past, perhaps it's time I listened to you." He hesitated biting his lip, "But with this duel, I can't promise that I will leave… victorious." _Alive._

Kaiba shrugged, looking away to hide the momentary pain he felt, "You don't have to, I promise that no matter what I'll make sure you leave that duel in one piece. I don't let go of things easily Yugi, especially not when I've just gotten them."

Yugi smiled at him, "Oh I know Seto and please, call me Atem."

"Atem, hmm. I'll have to get used to that."

Atem stood up, so they were only inches apart once more and already Kaiba felt heat crawl across his skin, just from the reduced space between them. Atem tilted his head and put one hand on his own hip, gazing at Kaiba with a doubtful expression.

"If I do continue to exist in this world Seto, what about that fact I don't have my own body. I know I've been acting impulsively but I will not take advantage of Yugi's body any more than what we've already done."

Kaiba shrugged again, looking nonplussed, "I'll figure something out."

Atem smiled privately, eyes lighting with such warmth Kaiba felt his heartbeat accelerate just a little, "Hmm, always so confidant Seto."

"I have every reason to be," he replied tilting his chin up and crossing his arms over his chest.

Atem looked up at him for several moments before winding his arms around his waist and leaning into an embrace. After several seconds Kaiba unfolded his arms and brought them around Atem's shoulders, resting a hand between his shoulder blades. They stood like that frozen, while Atem pressed his face into Kaiba's chest.

"I should take Mokuba home now," Kaiba breathed after a few seconds had passed.

"And I should be with the others," Atem said but not without reluctance.

Kaiba stepped back and looked over his rival once more. Atem seemed more at peace but still uncertain, prompting Kaiba to impulsively lean down and press a brief kiss against his lips.

He pulled back just as quickly and looked away. Though even without actually looking at Atem he knew the boy would be smiling to himself, and knowing that made him smile himself.

"I expect to see you sometime during the week. Perhaps Sunday afternoon, if you're not busy? I also expect you to tell me more about your plans with Ishizu, when you can."

Atem rolled his eyes chuckling under his breath, "I'll see what I can do Seto."

Kaiba nodded, "See that you do." He turned and left the room without saying goodbye, his white coat trailing behind him dramatically. There was no need for goodbyes as far as he was concerned because Atem wasn't going anywhere, he was going to make sure of that.

"Come on Mokuba, it's time to leave," he said to his younger sibling, who was out in the living room playing Duel Monsters with Rebecca Hopkins.

Mokuba quickly said goodbye, seemingly cheered by the extra twenty minutes or so that Kaiba and Atem's conversation had granted him, before following his brothers downstairs and out of the Game shop.

As they walked outside, Kaiba's cool stride contrasting Mokuba's energetic bounce, his little brother looked up at him with a smile and said, "How did things go with Yugi? It seemed pretty tense before."

Before Kaiba could reply he heard the door of the game shop slam open and the steady thumping of feet running over pavement. He whipped around just in time for Atem to crash into his arms and press his lips against his. Mokuba squeaked in embarrassment and surprise, while Kaiba stood frozen before returning the kiss deeply.

Atem clutched his shirt in one hand while the other hand found itself tangled in Kaiba's hair. For his part Kaiba rested his hands on his rival's hips, pulling him closer until there was no space between their bodies.

When they finally pulled a part, both of them needed a moment to catch their breath. They gazed intently at each other before Atem said:

"I will surpass my fate Seto, for you and for myself and for my friends. I will not disappoint you."

"You never do," Kaiba said.

Atem nodded, "And neither do you," his eyes softened and he leaned up and kissed his cheek. Now that his attention wasn't completely absorbed by the other boy, Kaiba realised Mokuba was blushing furiously. He would have to have a word to Atem later about public displays of affection.

"Thank you Seto," Atem continued, "I was giving up and-"

"You're welcome, let's leave it at that. If tonight gets anymore sentimental I may have to gag and I've done enough of that watching your mutt of a friend drape himself all over Mai Kujaku," he said briskly but he didn't guard his expression when he said it, he was proud of Atem. He couldn't describe the relief seeing his rival assured and confident again gave him.

Atem in response, chuckled, "Very well, Seto. I'll see you again soon."

He hesitated for a moment before kissing Kaiba's cheek again; seeming to delight in the way Kaiba furrowed his brow in response, before turning and walking back into the store.

Crossing his arms Kaiba looked down and smiled to himself, he could still taste Yugi's mouth on his lips and although it was an unfamiliar sensation, it was certainly one he could get used to. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by a wide eyed stare and large smile from Mokuba.

"So things went _well, _then," Mokuba grinned, his eyes teasing.

Kaiba smirked, "Yes a lot better than expected, Mokuba. We'll be seeing a lot more of him from here on."

AN: Isn't that sweet, awwwwww. Seriously though, apologies again for the wait it's been floating around for a while in editing limbo. BUT! My beta finally did get around to it just in time for uni to start again. In all honesty after rereading the ending I'm not sure how I feel, but I'd love to read your opinions :) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
